A History of Vengeance
by MDMcLean
Summary: The american dream... an adventurer comes to D.C to get revenge and to find his long lost love.
1. I'm a mighty, mighty man

**Reviews will be appreciated**

* * *

><p><em>"I never had any opportunity to grow up in a vault, none of us in this country did. The only country who knew that we were going to need them were going to be partially to blame on destroying the world. See I'm not from the US of A, I'm from a country where even when the whole world is cat-fighting over what scraps are left, our government still has the nerve to pretend nothing is wrong. Well whatever is left of our government anyway, they threw out the term "Long Live the King" a bloody long time ago. I'm from England, the remaining Scots to the north are the biggest patriots on this nuclear planet, they were not hit badly by the great war, only a madman would go into their highlands. I don't hear much news of Ireland, but I can tell you one thing, London is shot to shit."<em>

* * *

><p>As he sits up on the cold metal floor the room spins making him want to go back to sleep, he presses on through the rising vomit in his throat to sit up fully. He cant remember much, just screams then silence, its all the world seems to be full of. As he looks up he hopes to see the photos he has pinned to the ceiling above his bed, but no, there seems to be sky and lots of it. He closes his eyes and tries to remember what happened, then as he start to come around he hears a woman's voice, he turns in expectance but a blank expression stares back at him. She's pretty, he'll give her that, but she's not who he wanted it to be.<p>

As he swallows the saliva in what is an already dry mouth he realises he's wearing rags, as is she. What makes it worse is that they're chained together, ankle to ankle. He stares at the cast iron trying to remember, he can hear her in the background trying to get his attention.

Then she succeeds, "hey" she whispers, "are you okay" in a tender Irish accent.

He chuckles to myself, "on top of the world", she doesn't hear what he says.

"What?" she whispers yet again.

"On top of the world" he yells in a sarcastic manner like he always does, by god he's been told he's good at it.

"Shhhh!" she urges, "or they'll hear you".

Before he can query her to who would hear him she questions, "who are you anyway and how is your luck as bad as mine to end up on here".

"Me?" He questions rhetorically, "I'm Dave, and I am one unlucky son of a bitch."

* * *

><p><em>6 months ago<em>

He looks out onto the fields of yellow and brown, hoping they had some use. He puts his scarf and hat on while preparing himself mentally. As he buttons up his heavy jacket he's am saying to myself "you have to kill them all, it's the only thing left to do." As the people of which he refers, have took the three people in this whole god forsaken world that he cares about. They may be the self proclaimed 'new order' of government, and may have cleared the rural areas of ghouls. But they say that all is fair in love and war, and if they kill his father in war, murder his mother and steal his lover; he just sees it as them raising the bar. He want to hurt them, as they have hurt him. He's not going to kill them, he's going to do everything in his body to make them suffer. Once he does that, he's going across the pond to hang the man that started this all, to hang the man that created the organisation to kill the king. He's going to kill Alistair Tenpenny. He throws his bag over his shoulder and leaves his barricaded home knowing that a long journey is ahead of him, this is not a suicide mission although it seems that way. Although his mother and father are dead, there is still a chance that she is alive, that my love is alive, that Lily is alive. If she isn't, then everybody in his way better be ready, because then it becomes a suicide mission.


	2. I'm young and I'm in my prime

Please review, a cirticial review is better than none, if nobody reviews i fear i might stop righting this

* * *

><p>He rocks back and forth and empty his stomach onto the damp floor, as he looks down onto the weirdly coloured puke he sees it swaying side to side. His head is spinning.<p>

"Where am I?" Dave asks.

"You're on a boat" she replies, "and I'm Eve by the way, thanks for asking".

He couldn't be bothered for small talk, he knows in this world you cant get to like people because they will be ripped away right in front of you. He know knew where I was, not because he's been told by a hushed Irish voice, but because it all comes rushing back.

There was only one question he needed answered to assure himself.

"Where are we heading?" Dave asks while making eye contact for the first time.

Eve dropped and shook her head, breaking the eye contact In the process. "I don't know".

"I think I that I do, have you ever heard stories of America."

"Yes" she answered, she kept her head down while looking up through her dirty, tatted blonde hair. "when I was a young girl, my mother told me about how we would go there one day. We would travel west, far west, where civilisation remains."

He looks upon her, her eyes glisten which brings memories rushing back.

"I hope we dont go west, as I wish to meet an old friend in the east." he states.

She nods her head, she seems intimidated as if he is the one who needs to be feared. But he knows she is not scared of him, but of the men on this boat, the slavers. Dave worries they have harmed her or worse. He hopes they have merely roughed her up a little as she would be lucky. Instead of wondering he asks "did they hurt you?" as he fears she would not confide in him if he did not question her.

"I'm afraid in case they're going to." Now she begins to tear, please don't cry Dave thinks, he hates when girls cry. He knows the slavers wont hurt her while on this ship, if they wanted to violate her they would have by now. She's a slave but she's fragile, she isn't any good for labouring. She will be 'preserved' for a buyer, obviously she hasn't had her innocence taken from her yet. As much as Dave tries to resist caring, he does.

"They wont hurt you." he tells her, no longer whispering.

"How do you know that?" she asks him in a tone to say "you don't know everything".

"It would be best I didn't tell you, just trust me, everything will be fine."

She nods in acceptance, she trusts he, dave wouldn't trust himself with the tally of losses he has.

He sees a crow overhead, "We must be close to shore."

He manages to get a look over the side of the ship, they're already heading up a large river. Dave spots a tall monument and smiles from recognition, as if he has been here before. He hasn't, but he heard more stories than Eve. He sits back down with the grin still on his face. He assesses the shackles on his ankle and pulls out a pin from the puke and get to work on the them. He notices Eve staring at his actions in his peripheral vision. He looks up at her to see her big beautiful eyes looking back. "Everything will be fine, everything."

* * *

><p><em>1 day ago<em>

"Morning!" Dave looks up to see a sharply dressed gentleman looking down on him.

"You've had quite a busy time haven't you." the gentleman who Dave recognises to be a sick son of a bitch called McLarren leans forward as if he was talking to a baby, or a dog. "we underestimated you didn't we" Dave wishes McLarren would stop talking in rhetorical questions. "We feel that killing you would waste your talents, so we're going to send you a wealthy chap in America, aren't we"

Enough of this bullshit. "Shut the fuck up" he yells.

Dave gets blindsided by a reinforced fist, looks like they've learnt their lesson to keep an eye on him. McLarren walks towards him, each step increases Dave's urge to hit him. He keeps thinking to himself, "its only rope you can rip it off, if not you can bite his jugular open." They made the right decision in putting an enforcer behind Dave. McLarren begins to tut.

"You shouldn't have tried to kill everybody, should've you"

Damn these questions, McLarren's trying to get a response as him wishes to see him suffer.

"But I have to hand it to you, you got far." He walks back towards his desk.

"You done me a favour, taking out my seniors." he puts a cigar in his mouth. "I am now leader of the government. Now what was it you were trying to achieve."

Dave's head is still dipped, he is not only thinking but mentally preparing himself for the beating he is about to gain himself. He hates this fucking McLarren. Dave wishes he killed McLarren first so he didn't have time to come after me. He's just pure fucking evil, Dave's surprised he hasn't been hung drawn and quartered. Dave finally looks up at him, he knows McLarren can sense Dave gaining a beating in 10 seconds. He stare into his eyes with hatred for a moment.

"Long live the king" Dave announces then spits in McLarrens face. He stuggles to get out of the grasp of the enforcement around him, but he fails. As he is being beaten into unconciousness he stares into McLarren's disgusted eyes, Dave cant help but smile. He feels a sharp pain in his arm, then he feels nothing. Absolutely nothing.


End file.
